The Undead Scrolls
by Lelouchez
Summary: The Undead has linked the flames. But unbeknownst to him he is in for an adventure. An adventure to the land of skyrim and even beyond
1. Chapter 1

_I currently own only the undead of this story and this new dimension._

 _Please read and enjoy and don't forget to review_

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Hot. The degree of intensity of temperature that far exceeds that of the human body. Heat. That was what the chosen undead was experiencing right now. After taking the burden of linking the flames, he had been burning for almost as long as he could remember. No it was even more than that. He had been burning for so long his past life was a distant memory. He had spent so much time in the flames, he felt like he became a flame.

Suddenly after so long in the flames, something unfathomable happened. There was an explosion.

Now the first flame was the most resilient and stable flame in existence. Apart from the millennia in which the fuel of the flames dwindled and needed to be replaced like the sun in the sky, it would not show any sporadic changes like the explosion that had just occurred.

But the explanation for this unexpected event was quite simple. You see time in The Kiln of the First flame like Lodran was in a constant state of flux. Different dimensions mixing and separating. A skilled person could even transverse these dimensions for their purpose.

Now at several different dimensions at the same spot, several dimension breaches occurred. A brother sent off by the dimension shifting powers of a mad man, A Hybrid betrayed and sent through a portal to never return, an S ranked hero summoned from his own dimension.

These are the dimensions that mingled with our heroes' dimension. And several mystic energies mixing with that of the first flames caused a large explosion and the undead knew no more.

XXXXX

A golden circular portal appeared in the sky and white hot flames jetted out and body parts flew out disconnected by the force. Then as fast as it came the portal vanished leaving a burning corpse to fall limbs askew to a golden bed of glittering glass.

There was an inaudible moan from the corpse before it gave its last breath and died.

Now if this was Lodran then the undead would be reborn in the last bonfire it interacted with, but in this strange dimension there were no bonfires, or first flames. So in order to keep the integrity of its status of undead, the dark sign branded at the back of its neck that had been naught but a scar for so long lit up with flames a fiery red.

The undead awoke eyes glowing an infernal yellow. Its arms burst out of the stubs that were formerly on its torso as its entire body was repaired. Missing body part regenerating itself. It let out a deathly roar before collapsing. Its body now looked like a corpse that had decayed for quite some time.

It tried standing up, but slipped and fell back on the glass it now noticed it was standing on. It weakly stood tall after several tries to allow his senses to be hit with a surprising set of stimuli.

The floor in its immediate surroundings were of course super-heated glass from his previous location, everything was silent except for its silent breathing. It could smell nothing, but could feel the thinness of the air by the way he struggled to draw enough air.

After the glass was the most surprising sight. There was sand. A lot of sand that reached all the way to the horizon. If you could call the place in front of it a horizon.

There were blue skies and even a sun. But in the distance in the place of the horizon was what could only be described as a *glowing golden wall that had an immeasurable amount of what could be described as water ripples. It stretched as high as he could see and only what could be described as clouds served as roofing to this structure.

There were no sides to view because it stretched on both sides for as far as the undead could see. And the undead's mind was filled with curiosity and dread as it gazedon this otherworldly sight.

* * *

 _*Think of Gilgamesh's gate of Babylon from Fate/Zero on a massive scale_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

The undead had been walking for a while and had finally reached the golden structure. He had walked for miles to the only visible object. Now that he was up close he could see that the circumference of the outer circle of each ripple was large in its own right. Each full ripple was at least three times his height. Very large. With nothing else to do, like countless other fog walls the undead had Trans versed through, he stepped through hoping…well what it was hoping for it didn't know.

Falling. Now it was falling. That was not expected but alright as the undead had done its fair share of falling during its adventure and survived all of it. By now death had become an integral part of its undead existence. Falling to his death would just be more of an inconvenience. And so it just fell.

XXXXX

Now it had been falling for quite a while. Such things wouldn't ordinarily bother it, but it really needed something to happen. As it was, the undead was already in danger of going hollow. Still it kept falling. Now as an undead, there was always a voice at the back of its mind ever reminding the undead that without a goal it would surely turn hollow. So it was only natural for it to feel a fear of falling forever and going hollow, before it heard something.

Suddenly after a while, the undead started to question its sanity. Had it started hearing things? Then it heard it again. This time much closer. That was definitely the sound of a roar it heard.

The undead then quickly turned upwards to see any sign of what could get it out of this everlasting fall in which it found itself.

The sight it beheld upon turning was definitely alarming. It was a dragon. One just like Kalameet. Down to its midnight dark scales. Although unlike Kalameet it had its two eyes which where a blood-curdling red. It had streamlined its body and was falling at increasing speed dead on towards the undead.

Now although the sight in front of it was definitely frightening, like many other terrifying monsters it had faced, it mustered all its courage and the undead logically prepared a course of action. After all, falling till it went crazy was the only other alternative.

As soon as the dragon's snout hit the undead, it latched unto the dragon, hands grabbing the crevices created by the scales. The dragon shook its head several times to get the strange dragur that had latched unto it, but it was unsuccessful.

The undead then started trying to climb up further up the dragons head as it zipped downwards at blinding speed when it heard a loud sound like some kind of fizzy version of a metal bell. It looked down and saw what could only be described as a dark space with purple outlined edges.

Unfortunately, that small distraction was all the dragon needed. The chosen undead only had a brief moment to turn back to the dragon before it heard a loud booming voice shouting, " **FUS ROH DAH** ".

And the undead was launched at massive speeds through the portal as a massive concussive force launched it light body through the dark hole.

XXXXX

The now dismayed corpse then turned its body to see what awaited its weary existence below, and was very surprised to see clouds. It was apparently, currently falling through the sky, and it was a no brainer on what awaited it below. The undead heard a loud roar as the dragon somehow miraculously sped past it as it flew past the clouds below.

The undead prepared itself for any outcome it would face beyond the clouds and steeled its will as it fell past the white moisture to take in a truly beautiful sigh.

It was a land filled with lots of mountains and snow. It seemed as if nature was contradicted as the extremely bright sun gleamed and almost caused the snow to glow. Then the moment was cut short as it heard a loud bang. Storm clouds rapidly formed out of nowhere around the undead and it was only allowed a brief moment of surprise before it was ignited and launched at further speed towards the ground below.

XXXXX

A burly nord came down from his carriage upon which he had been brought to his current location. Helgen. He and others like him were led down from the carriage with naught but Sovengard in sight.

He and both his charges had been caught trying to smuggle themselves into Skyrim. They had found themselves caught up in a fierce ambush from the imperials that eventually led to their current predicament.

Just the thought of it brought dread to him as he eyed the two little elves beside him.

Then he heard a shout that brought him out of his musings to briefly catch sight of the fleeing form of the thief that was with him on the carriage as he was swiftly dispatched with the aid of a well-placed arrow.

As the current situation in which he found himself sank in, he was called forward.

"Who are you" Asked the nord soldier.

"I am Ragar of Whiterun" he said solemnly.

The soldier studied him for a moment before replying. "You picked a bad time to come home to Skyrim, kinsman. I'm sorry. At least you'll die here, in your homeland." He said in pity before looking at the Captain and asking "Captain. What should we do? He's not on the list."

The captain did not even spare him a glance replying harshly "Forget the list. He goes to the block."

With a resigned sigh the soldier replied "By your orders, Captain. Follow the Captain, prisoner."

He obediently followed the captain and witnessed the execution of a fellow nord which caused anger to rise in his chest. Then he was called next. By then Ragar had lost all hope. It seemed the strange howling wind and the frightening visage of the executioner would be the last thing he would experience in his short life.

Then it happened. A dragon attacked. Everything was thrown into chaos as everyone was left to fend for themselves. He ran for his life following Ralof into the keep. As he tried catching his breath listening to Ralof's questions, he tried to comprehend the mayhem he saw outsides. But the Visions of destruction and comets of burnt corpses falling out of the sky would not leave him for many years to come.


End file.
